Like Minds Fanfic - Hurt me
by MicheSpade
Summary: Alex Forbes goes to the basement for one last remembrance to his dear friend Josh. However, soon enough it appears he's not the only one down there. The new guy, Nigel Colbie, again follows him and silently boils up the anger in Alex with his poisoning words. Yet, isn't he doing that on purpose? Isn't that exactly what Nigel wants Alex to be? Angry, so he'll hurt him?


It was a rainy day like all the others from the weeks before. Alex just finished his last class, and he couldn't keep himself from grieving about the death of his best friend again. Josh. The basement of the school wasn't as pleasant as it used to be. In fact, now Josh was gone and Raj had find his new (and "better") friends, the basement was a more boring place to be than any else where. The walls didn't let go an echoing laughter and there were no sudden sparks caused by Josh who used to mess around with gunpowder causing Raj to get angry.

Alex stood alone, his hands resting in the pockets of his trousers, and he sighed as he looked down at the little spot in the corner. It was the spot where he and his friends used to sit. The table was still there, together with the stools they used to sit on. They were nothing more but empty chairs at an empty table now.

'I'm still really sorry about your friend,' a voice suddenly whispered from behind – yet it was clear and familiar. Alex turned immediately, though only with the upper part of his body. His torso. And he gritted his teeth.

'What are you doing here?' Alex asked patronizing. His voice was bitter and sneering. 'Can't you ever leave me alone for a moment?'

'You just had different class,' the voice continued as soft footsteps came with it. Someone walked down the stairs. No one less than Nigel. His bag dangled in his left hand, and just as Alex he was wearing his school uniform.

'So? That's _class_. In class I can't be alone either.'

'Yet you were rid of me,' Nigel smirked briefly as he finally reached the solid basement floor.

'Thank heavens,' Alex muttered. 'It's almost a pity I'm finished for today.'

Nigel smirked again, passing Alex in a slow pass to put his bag on one of the chairs – the one where Raj sat on the last time they were there.

'Well, I can teach you something,' Nigel commented at last. The smirk was still lightly visible at the corners of his mouth. Alex lifted his brows, being apparently rather surprised by those words, and he cocked his head – holding back a ridicule chortle.

'Like what? Taxidermy?'

He was about to turn around and walk away when Nigel suddenly grabbed his upper arm, looking more serious now while frowning his brows. He looked difficult.

'No,' he replied then, as if he thought Alex had been for real. 'No of course not.' His voice was soft now. 'I can teach you how to be Jack again.'

Alex jerked off, gritting his teeth by annoyance.

'My name is Alex. Stop fucking calling me Jack!'

'Well I'm sorry Jack, but you were the one who got inside _my_ head.'

Alex clenched his fist and before he knew it he crushed it against Nigel's face, causing Nigel to topple backwards and groan by pain.

'Guess that means I got to beat myself out of your fucking head then.'

Despite the punch should've hurt, and it probably did, Nigel leaned against the table – using his elbows and lower back for that – while smirking as if he were enjoyed. His once shiny white teeth were covered with ruby red blood now, in all of the sudden, and his eyes were closed as he chuckled. As if he was actually enjoying the pain of his bruised nose. Blood came streaming down his nostrils, and at least this meant one certain thing. Alex had hit him good, yet he didn't like the way it didn't seem to affect Nigel a single bit. He shouldn't enjoy it. He should rather be afraid for once and leave the fuck out of here.

'What's so funny?' Alex sneered through his gritted teeth,

It appeared Nigel wasn't going to answer. His pale, thin and long index and middle finger stroked along his lower lip, causing some blood to get on it, and he rubbed it against his thumb fascinatedly as he checked it.

'Always venting your anger this way…' Nigel eventually said. The tip of his tongue stroked along his front teeth, and he smirked again – widely. 'This is Jack.'

'Shut up,' Alex hissed as he turned his back at him. He didn't want to hear it. 'Next time it'll be broken. I assure you.' He was referring to Nigel's nose. It was actually a miracle that it hadn't already.

'You know pain doesn't affect me, right, Alex?' Nigel hardened his gaze now, yet looking quite mischievous. 'You can hurt me as many times as you want…'

Alex his shoulder sunk in, and it looked like he was about to faint any moment – if just by annoyance and exhaust.

'-Okay?'

Alex didn't answer.

'That's right,' Nigel nodded then, pushing him self off the table then. Roughly he thumbed the tip of his tongue along his upper lip again, tasting the frequent taste of coppery blood. 'You can't _outrun_ this, Alex.'

Alex threw his glance back at Nigel again, yet didn't further respond or moved. His expression was hardened, his eyes throwing daggers, and all of his muscles were tensed. If Nigel crossed the limit, what he would very soon if he wasn't about to stop, he probably regret his words in seconds. Making Alex angry was something you should rather not do.

'We're _chosen_…' Nigel eventually continued – though lightly hesitating as if he was gauging Alex his limit. Nigel declared to know much about Alex so that meant he should actually know how to find his limit too. In all of the sudden Alex moved, grabbing Nigel's throat as he firmly pushed him back onto the table, and he hovered about his slender figure – waiting for the blood to block Nigel's airways and throat so he would choke slowly.

'I said shut the fuck up, freak!'

It appeared that by the hit on the table Nigel's nose had remarkably continued bleeding heavier, what caused him to cough out blood as Alex remained strangling him. Nigel's eyes narrowed angrily. His feet kicked against Alex his upper legs, and with lots of struggles he tried to get rid of Alex his hands around his throat. Saying _freak_ had been Nigel's limit, apparently. Of course Alex didn't let go. He was much stronger and taller than Nigel was, and he was also on top. Nigel fiercely piled up some blood on the tip of his tongue. Despite the lack of oxygen he forced himself to keep his eyes fixated on Alex's, and after some seconds he spit the large mass of saliva and blood out in Alex's face. Alex cursed, leaning back to quickly wipe it off his face, what gave Nigel the opportunity to gasp for breath again. His hand grabbed to his throat, rubbing the bruised spaces around his arteries and muscles. His throat suddenly became horribly sore.

'Little piece of shit,' Alex gritted through his teeth, still hysterically rubbing the blood and saliva from his cheeks. Nigel tightly grabbed the edges of the table, yet that wasn't because he was afraid to be pushed off it, but because he was angry. Nigel, the slender, quiet, mysterious handsome boy. Furious even, yet still motionlessly laying on the table.

'You're fucking insane,' Alex remarked then. This quickly resulted Nigel to move, because before Alex knew it he felt a fist crushing against his jaw too. Alex stumbled on his feet, being highly surprised, pissed and flabbergasted at the exact same time, and he tried his best to stay on his feet. Nigel immediately sat still again, staring at Alex wide eyed – though not in panic. Alex tasted blood and felt how his lower lip started to swell. What just happened?

'Did you just hit me?' Alex suddenly asked as if he actually needed a clarification. Nigel didn't respond, obviously, and only stared back at him cold-eyed as he leaned back against the table. As if he invited Alex to hurt him _again_. Alex his muscles tensed. The artery on his forehead became visible just as always whenever he got mad, and in seconds he kicked into him again – smashing his fist for a second time against his face, yet this time against his pale, perfectly shaped jawline.

'Screw you!' Alex growled as he grabbed Nigel's shoulders, firmly pushing his back against the solid table again so he would lie upon it like he did before. Nigel didn't lay still this time, though. He huffed, groaned, and decided to grab Alex his throat too now – though he quickly changed the position of his hands towards his shoulder so he could pull him upon him first. Maybe that wasn't his best move, because this caused Alex to put his full weight onto Nigel, yet he could strangle Alex back now. Alex huffed, forcing his hands back to Nigel's throat, and Nigel coughed since the blood was piling up in his throat again.

'Feel it, _Jack_!' Nigel groaned with this rough edge to his voice. His nose wrinkled and his dark brows diagonally pointed downwards. 'Stop running away _Jack_!' he demanded. Alex hissed, clenching his jaws together as he tried to put all his strength to the muscles in his hands, yet it seemed like something counteracted him.

'_There_,' Nigel gritted through his bloodied lips and teeth. 'I know you feel it!' He was near choking, yet his lips curled up again. He knew he was right. He could sense Alex knew exactly what he was talking about. There was no way to fool him.

Nigel's eyes slowly started to roll backwards. The lack of oxygen became slowly too much than he could bare, so sooner or later Alex had to let go of his throat… Nigel's grip loosened. His hands slowly slid down to Alex his chest, and it appeared he was about to knock out any moment. Yet, then it came. Alex loosened his grip, staring at Nigel as he audibly gasped for breath, and he bend more forward – stroking his thumb along the corner of Nigel's mouth to smear out some bit of blood.

'Tell me you feel it…' Nigel whispered breathlessly at last, his eyes staring begging. Alex clamped his hand around Nigel's jaw, smearing another bit of blood over Nigel's lips, and it seemed like he wasn't going to answer. His expression would be scaring to any human being right now. His eyes stood empty yet dangerous, with the most of his muscles tensed as he panted. _One_ wrong move, and he would break Nigel's neck in a snap – it seemed.

'_Jack_?'

Alex hovered closer now. Forcefully he stroked his fingers along Nigel's jaw, making sure the bruises would be noticed, and he forced him to open his mouth – if just partially. Alex moved over, rubbing his lips along Nigel's now, and his tongue scooped up the bit of blood being left on the inner corner of his mouth. Nigel hissed, wanting to push Alex out of his personal space, yet he couldn't manage too. Alex buried his teeth in his lower lip, making sure it would hurt.

'What are you doing to me?' he breathed so Nigel had to taste him in his mouth. Nigel swallowed, trying to hold still now since he knew he couldn't do anything against Alex's strength, and he pursed his lips.

'I'm doing what's right, Jack. I'm making you notice what you refuse to see.'

Alex gasped heavily, moving his legs now so he had Nigel's legs at both sides of his waist, and he held Nigel's lower back.

'Did you drug me?' he questioned breathlessly, burying his face in Nigel's neck now.

'No, Jack. It's the connection. You're feeling it, but it's new to you.'

Alex's fist smashed against the table next to Nigel's head, and despite his steady face, he flinched lightly. 'Shut up!' Alex growled. 'SHUT UP!'

'You were the one asking me, Jack,' Nigel replied cold-tuned. He narrowed his eyes lightly. He wasn't satisfied with this at all.

'One more word,' Alex growled as he grabbed Nigel's hair at the back and pulled it so his chin lifted up forcefully. Nigel groaned, but smirked lightly at the same time.

'Still denial,' he grinned.

Alex jerked off now. He pushed Nigel firmly against the table and simply walked away. However, he wasn't planning to leave. No. He was thinking of how to get Nigel quiet. Nigel in the meantime continued smirking. While Alex rubbed his chin with lots of frustration, Nigel simply laid there to watch him – enjoying what he saw. However, this quickly got changed, because in all of the sudden Alex turned and grabbed Nigel's shirt to pull him off the table and force him to the ground. Nigel fell on his hands and knees. While choking in the blood and saliva that was still located in his mouth, he forced himself to stay steady and confident, and Alex approached. With a firm kick against Nigel's stomach he made him flip roughly, ending up lying on the floor on his back – still coughing yet smirking.

'You sick fuck,' Alex gritted through his teeth as he kneeled down next to him. Nigel breathed heavily and thumbed his tongue along his red lips to taste his own blood once more.

'Do it again,' Nigel suddenly breathed as he grabbed Alex's wrist. Alex frowned deeply, cocking his head in confuse, and he parted his lips what made him forget his anger for a couple of seconds.

'Hurt me,' Nigel continued. 'I know you want it, _Jack_.'

Before Alex realized so, he smashed his flattened hand against Nigel's cheek again. Nigel laughed mockingly, blinking a couple of times while shaking his head.

'What on earth was that, Alex? Are you kidding me?' He clenched his teeth dissatisfied and sighed. 'I said _hurt_ me.'

Alex took place on top of him now. However, this went slowly, and he inhaled deeply as if he tried to concentrate himself before an operation. Nigel watched him closely. His eyes stood dark, and he clenched his fists as if he was angry and again not satisfied. Alex suddenly bend over then. While grabbing Nigel's hair again he buried his face in his neck, and as he roughly pulled Nigel's hair roots, he buried his teeth in Nigel's skin until it hurt. Nigel groaned, clenching his teeth as his tongue pressed against his palate, and he closed his eyes. Alex opened his mouth now, suddenly using his tongue instead of his teeth, and sucked at his skin while lightly grinding his body along those of Nigel.

'I fucking hate you,' he sneered, following by another hungrily kiss in his neck. A hitch got audible in Nigel's breath, and his cheeks fluttered bright red – yet not by shame.

'Prove it,' Nigel breathed, as if he wasn't convinced by that yet despite Alex had just hit him plenty of times. Alex pulled back a bit now. Their eyes met. He kept his face closely to Nigel's, and remained silence for a moment. They could both taste each other's breath on their tongue. It almost looked like a staring contest now. Slowly Alex leaned more close. The tip of his nose stroked along Nigel's, and he slightly shut his eyes while staring at his lips as if they were hypnotizing. Nigel moved his hand up to Alex's back now, holding him there as if it was a way of encouraging, and then suddenly it happened. Alex pressed his lips onto Nigel's, kissing his lips to taste the iron of his blood. Both of their heartbeats rose. After sharing this one little kiss they both desired for more, and so Nigel clenched his fist around the cloth of Alex's shirt, and Alex put more force into it. Their lips pressed closed. While biting in Nigel's lower lip until it drew blood, Nigel tried to get rid of Alex's shirt, and Alex let him. During a small break he gave him the opportunity to throw it aside, letting Nigel's shirt follow all the way. Nigel opened his mouth and breathed, wanting to say something, but Alex pushed him forcefully back to the ground and gritted his teeth. 'Shut up,' he muttered, bending over him again. He kissed Nigel's chin, following his jawline back to his neck again, and softly snapped at Nigel's Adam's apple. Nigel lifted his chin a bit more, burying his nails in Alex's back, and choked in a groan that he'd try to hold back.

'You know you're giving into it by this?' Nigel muttered as he tried to keep his eyes from rolling by enjoyment. He groaned by the unpleasant feeling of a kick in his stomach, yet he smirked. Alex moved back up now, meeting Nigel's eyes again, and noticed Nigel was looking curiously. Alex forced his thumb in Nigel's mouth, and made him suck it as he pressed it against the edges of his teeth.

'I told you to shut up.' Alex stroked his thumb along his lips now and wetted some dried spots of blood. 'So you better listen.' He pressed his lips onto his again, thumbing his tongue along his, and cringed his belly. A groan escaped his throat now.

'You're accepting your role,' Nigel groaned as he grabbed a fist full of hair. Alex jerked away Nigel's hand, and pulled back dissatisfied. 'Stop the bullshit.'

'It's not bullshit,' Nigel frowned offended now. 'Open your eyes, Alex. Show me Jack. Give me what I want-' Nigel cringed. Alex just crushed his fist against his face again, and this time he hit his eye. Alex breathed heavily. While Nigel cupped his eye, he decided to continue his sweet torture by moving to his chest, and he passionately kissed his skin as he hungrily reached for his hips.

'You're an awful creature that no-one likes,' Nigel remarked through his clenched jaws.

'-Says the one who stalks me to death.'

Nigel smirked and hitched as Alex reached his abdomen. 'You've got no one left. Raj blames you for Josh his death, and he has all the rights to.'

Alex his expression hardened, and he paused for a moment. After this, it appeared Nigel wasn't done speaking yet. '-It's your fault he died. You should've never been so stupid and sloppy.'

Alex buried his teeth in Nigel's skin now, and bit hard until it lightly bled. Nigel cried in silence, trying to push Alex away, but didn't manage to. 'He _hates_ you now,' Nigel continued through with quite some difficult. Alex pressed his tongue against the bruised place and hungrily stroked it along his skin while grabbing the edges of Nigel's pants. A strange sparkle appeared in Nigel's crazy eyes, and his stomach cringed once more as he threw his head to the ground. A loud groan escaped his throat. '_Fuck_,' he cursed for the first time. Alex his eyes shot up by satisfaction, and he noticed how something against his chest started to grow. Nigel placed his hand onto Alex's shoulder, having the desire to push him away by embarrassment, yet instead he only pulled him closer and forced his lips onto his himself now. Alex groaned, pushing Nigel forcefully back to the ground what caused Nigel's head to collide with the ground. Nigel groaned once more by pain, but gasped after as soon as Alex moved himself to his earlobe and started to bite and suck it hungrily. Both their ears were red and glowing by excitement.

'I want you to be bruised to the bone,' Alex panted in his ear.

'Make me,' Nigel demanded as he closed his eyes and pressed their bodies together. Alex started the grinding now. Hurting Nigel by still wearing his belt he bumped their lower bodies against each other, and despite this was what Nigel craved for, he couldn't bare it for more then fifteen seconds. Forcing his hands between their bodies he started to open Alex his belt, and as soon as Alex realized what Nigel was trying to do, he decided to help him with that as fast as he could. Pushing both of their pants down – if just a bit – he climbed back onto Nigel again, and pushed their lower bodies against each other once more. Now the rough cloth had vanish, they could feel each other much better what made them both widen their eyes as if they had a brief glitch. Nigel curled up his legs,

leading Alex by that to the right spot, and he moved up his hand to his chest to scratch it. Alex began to move again. While grinding their lower parts against each other, he tore his gaze away to stare at the ground - since he couldn't really concentrate himself anymore – and while heavily panting he tried to keep himself from groaning too hard. Nigel kept his eyes closed. While pressing his head tightly against the floor he rubbed his fingers along Alex's his chest, and despite he should keep his vocals down a bit, he barely realized it himself. Alex suddenly stopped though. Not only with the groaning, but also with the grinding. Being not satisfied with the result himself he stared down at Nigel's body and looked at the bitemark on his abdomen.

'What's wrong,' Nigel panted as he stroked his hair out of his own face. Alex suddenly grabbed his throat, moving his lips closer to Nigel's again, and kissed his jawline as he pushed down Nigel's boxer with his free hand. Nigel widened his eyes, trying to search for Alex's his eyes now, but couldn't. Without giving Nigel a single warning, Alex suddenly started to palm him. Being totally inexperienced with this, Nigel cringed again, and he tried to pant. This went hard through. Alex was still squeezing his airways what made Nigel not to know whether to like or dislike this. In fact it was hard for Nigel to focus himself on it at all. The way Alex palmed his erection made him unable to think about anything, and for the first he forgot about what he wanted Alex to be.

'Alex,' he groaned as he squeezed his shoulder. Alex let go of his throat now, allowing Nigel to gasp for breath, but didn't stop palming him. 'Alex please,' he moaned then what caused Alex to smirk for once.

'What?' Alex asked airy as if he hadn't hear Nigel at the first time.

'Please,' Nigel repeated, however now being able to steady his breath a bit more. '_Jack_.'

Alex pursed his lips then, bending over him once more, and he took both of their erections in his hand to press them together. Despite it was hard to focus himself on anything, he kept his eyes fixated on Nigel's, and he slowly started grinding them together again. Since it was bare contact this time, Nigel cursed once more and forced himself to Alex his neck so he could burry his teeth in his skin. Alex smirked, kicking up the speed after some seconds until Nigel in the end showed a struggle. Muttering some thing such as "no", he buried his teeth into Alex's shoulder, but Alex didn't stop. In fact he didn't even had the time for doing so, because after less then two seconds Nigel climaxed after what Alex followed just a tad later. Both their bodies cringed and hitched as if their muscles where having a glitch. Stocking breaths escaped their throats, and they clamped against each other as if otherwise they would die. They didn't say anything. Covered in their blood and cum they remained lying like that for at least two minutes, until Nigel finally dared to relax his muscles again, and Alex could back off to put his boxers back on. He had the luck that he'd been on top, causing Nigel to be in a more catastrophic status. Talking about Nigel, he still laid motionlessly on the ground. His breath was still audible, and he stared at the ceiling as if he'd just deal with so many emotions he couldn't take it anymore. Alex chuckled mockingly, putting back on his shirt now, and he shook his head.

'This is your fault,' he said through his breathing. Nigel didn't respond. Despite his back hurt from the hard ground he remained lying on the floor, not even taking the possibility to put his boxers back on.

In contrary with Nigel, it seemed, Alex desperately wanted to clean himself right now. His shirt was covered in Nigel's blood, an so were his hands – not even to speak about his belly being sticky by the mixture of their cum.

'I'll see you around,' Alex muttered then, walking back towards the stairs slowly. 'Get up. You look ridiculous like that.'

With his cheeks still flushed red, he exited the basement to go to his own room for a hot shower. Nigel, on the other hand, finally got up after at least two more minutes, and then decided to go dress himself. After that, just as Alex, he got his bag and rushed himself to the exit of the basement. Not only because he desired for a shower too, but because he had to prepare himself for another nightvisit again…


End file.
